


Taming The Dragon Master

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: After deciding to take a break at Cynthia's private villa, Black's peace and quiet is disturbed by a certain dragon trainer.





	Taming The Dragon Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hilbert is named Black in this. If memory serves, we didn't know his canon name at the time. That or I just didn't like it.

After conquering the Pokemon League, Black decided he would take some time off for some well-deserved rest. Normally, a trainer of his income couldn’t even dream of affording a place like this, but lucky for Black, he had a very strong connection: The Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia. After their encounter, Cynthia had offered Black the opportunity to stay in the small home whenever the mood struck him.

“Okay Braviary, land here!” Black ordered, sitting on his bird Pokemon’s back. Braviary nodded, landing in front of the Undella Pokemon Center, moments before Black recalled him to an Ultra Ball. “Thanks, Braviary, you did a great job.” Black said. He smiled and placed the ball back into his backpack.

After checking in his Pokemon with Nurse Joy, Black decided to would get a head start on things and check into the villa straight away; after all, someone else might snag it if he waits too long. The neighboring villas were completely empty, as summer hadn’t “officially” started yet, so he would have total peace and quiet. It seemed as if nothing could possibly disrupt his long-awaited personal time. Black slowly opened the villa’s front door, stepping inside and locking it behind him. He didn’t expect to see someone on the bed in front of him.

Apparently, that “nothing that could ever disrupt his time” had taken the form of Iris.

“Oh, Black!” Iris smiled, waving at the boy. “Come on in! Cynthia’s not around, but I thought I’d catch a quick nap before heading back home.” Black sighed, gritting his teeth before putting on a fake smile.

“Sure, Iris, I’d … l-love to.” Black replied, walking towards the large table near the side of the room, plopping down onto a chair. Iris was way too talkative for his tastes, but it just wasn’t in him to be rude to a lady. “How’s Drayden doing?”

“Oh, he’s just been a big stick in the mud lately.” Iris said, shaking her head. “He’s so set on training that he doesn’t want me to have any fun! I mean, I was going to meet up with Bianca, and the two of us were going to battle and take walks and everything, but mean ol’ Drayden wouldn’t hear of it!”

“So why did he allow you to come here, then?” Black asked. “It doesn’t seem like him to just go back on his word like that.”

“Oh, I have persuasion techniques.” Iris replied with a grin. Black didn’t respond; he didn’t want to know what those techniques were.

“That’s great and all, but I really need to get going to the … big, important … thing.” Black said, standing up and grabbing his backpack off the table. “Really important trainer stuff, you understand.”

Just as Black reached for the front doorknob, Iris slid in front of him, blocking the exit.

“I understand, all right. I understand a big fib when I hear one!” Iris stuck her tongue out at him. Her eyes stared daggers into Black’s own. The trainer gulped, quickly nodding his head and slowly walking backwards to return to his seat. “That’s better.” Iris said with a warm smile on her lips. “Now then, let’s talk about your Pokemon.”

“Well, uh … Samurott’s okay, I guess. Audino’s getting better with Heal Pulse, and Stoutland can run a lot faster now.” Black said, putting a hand to his chin in thought. “That Victini I met is becoming much more obedient, and that Raichu I traded for from the Kanto region is really strong.”

“That’s just great to hear!” Iris exclaimed, dangling her feet off the side of the bed. “You should really catch a cute Dragon-type, you know?”

“I think I’ll pass, I’m not really good with dragons.” Black muttered. Iris suddenly appeared in front of him with a cold stare.

“Just what’s wrong with Dragon-types, huh?” Iris asked, getting right in the boy’s face. “Are they not cute enough? I’m as cute as a Dragon-type, aren’t I, Black?”

“Uh, s-sure you are, Iris.” Black said, nodding his head. “Just don’t eat me like a Dragon would, please.”

“You’re so silly!” Iris laughed at the look of sheer terror on Black’s face. “I couldn’t eat another person, you crazy boy! Where would I even find a fork big enough?”

Black gulped. That was unnerving.

“So anyway, are you keeping that Legend badge polished and pretty? I didn’t give it to you just to see it gather dust!” Iris said, placing her hands on her hips and giving Black a teasingly angry look. “I’ll cry if it gets too dirty, you know!”

“I polish my badges every day, I swear!” Black said. The fact that the girl took cannibalism as a joke was scary enough--he sure as hell didn’t want to upset her. He looked at the door, then back at Iris, who was walking back towards the bed. Black weighed his options: run for the door and escape Iris’s grating voice, or sit here, listen, and just stare at her.

Now that he spent time with her that wasn’t mostly focusing on a battle, Black realized that Iris was actually somewhat cute. She didn’t have the rack of Bianca, or the ass of his sister, White, but she was pretty attractive all the same. His mind started to wonder on what her “persuasion technique” to get here actually was. 

Wait, no! Bad! If Drayden knew Black had made a pass at Iris, the old Gym Leader would never let him hear the end of it!

Sure, Iris was becoming increasingly more attractive by the minute (not to mention more confused on why Black was staring at her,) but he could never make a move. It was something that she would have to do. Then again, he was the one who got Bianca’s top off, so it’s not like he was innocent to the whole thing. 

Hey, he could just chalk this up as a challenge, right?

Whatever helps him sleep at night.

“Hey, Iris …” Black started, looking at her as she sat down.

“Yeah, what is it?” Iris asked. “Is something wrong?”

“No, that isn’t it.” Black shook his head. “I was just curious; how did you really convince Drayden to let you come here?” Iris giggled at the question, standing from the bed and walking towards Black’s chair.

“I could tell you, but showing you would be much more fun.” Iris replied with a sly look on her face. Black gulped, feeling a bead of sweat run down his cheek. He closed his eyes, not wanting to seem nervous at whatever filthy, sexual act she was about to commit—what the hell?!

“Hey, that hurts!” Black groaned, opening his eyes to see Iris had placed him into a headlock. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“So then I grabbed Drayden like this, and told him that he’d better let me go play, or I’d just have to keep him company all day long!” Iris said, rubbing her knuckle on Black’s head, having tossed his hat aside. “Noogies get you everywhere in life!”

This definitely wasn’t what Black was hoping for.

“This is how you persuaded him, by beating him up?” Black asked. “How ladylike of you.”

“Isn’t it, though?” Iris chuckled. She released her grip on Black, looking down at him. Black didn’t move from his seat, his eyes meeting hers, the two of them not moving an inch. Iris smirked at him. “That wasn’t what you were expecting, huh?”

“No, it wasn’t.” Black replied. “I didn’t think you’d beat up an old man like that.”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Iris asked, scratching her cheek. “I couldn’t think of any other ways to get here.” Black was dumbfounded; Iris seemed like she knew exactly what he was thinking, yet surprised him at every turn with her Bianca-like responses. At least his blonde air-headed friend had a reason for acting so stupid—she actually was.

“I don’t know what else, I mean—” Black was cut off by Iris once again getting directly in his face.

“Hey, wanna have sex?” 

Iris asked this with a grin on her face, as if this was a normal everyday request. Black jumped out of his chair, backing up against the wall.

“W-What? Just out of the blue like this?!” Black stammered. Iris giggled.

“Well, yeah. I’m bored, and I’m not getting a nap anytime soon. It would be a great time killer, don’t you think?” Iris said. “Besides, I haven’t had fun like this in a while. It’ll be a nice change from all of Drayden’s training.”

Well, this was what Black decided he wanted, right?

“Uh, sure, I mean I guess we can.” Black tried to come off as unexcited, or at least just amused by the idea; he couldn’t exactly just rip his pants off and leap for the bed. Iris smiled, grabbing Black’s wrist and pulling him off his chair, leading him towards the bed.

“I’m guessing you know what you’re doing?” Iris said, smirking at him. Black blushed, but nodded anyway. “I thought Bianca’s stories sounded true enough. Let’s see if your so-called “amazing skill” is really what she says it is.” With that, Iris pushed Black down, the boy landing on his back. Black watched as Iris climbed on top of him, her eyes full of desire and lust.

“You’re so forward, ya know?” Black said, trying to seem cool and collected. “I never would’ve thought of you being so horny.”

“You have no idea.” Iris said, shaking her head. “Just watch. I don’t just understand dragons … I also fuck like one.” She sat on Black’s stomach, looking down at him. “It’s so cute, you trying to act all cool. Why don’t you just give in?”

“Fine, then.” Black said, looking up at her. “Just don’t complain when you’re sore later.”

Iris was already on the floor, unzipping Black’s pants and pulling them down, followed by his boxers. Within seconds, his throbbing erection was revealed, standing straight up. Iris chuckled, grabbing it and slowly pumping her hand.

“You’re bigger than what I’d imagined.” Iris said. “Bianca had told me you were pretty huge, but I didn’t expect this.”

“Bianca said that? I wonder who else she—ah, that’s it …” Black let out a soft moan, leaning back when Iris took his erection into her mouth. Her head slowly bobbed back and forth, looking up at Black with a sly expression and a wink. Iris slowly sped up, swirling her tongue around the head of Black’s length. She giggled when she heard a louder moan come from him.

“Am I good, Black?” Iris asked, having slowly pulled away from Black. Her lips wrapped around the head of his still-throbbing erection, moving away as teasingly as possible. “Is my mouth better than Bianca’s? What about Skyla’s?”

“Well, Skyla has …” Black started, but trailed off as soon as Iris moved back down. “Skyla has nothing on you. Forget I said anything.”

Iris winked at him, her head moving faster on him now. The sounds of her roughly sucking on Black’s cock were becoming audible, something that only made Black’s erection throb even harder. Iris soon felt Black’s hand rest on her hair, taking a firm grasp and trying to move her at his own pace. Iris gently slapped his hand away, pulling away from him.

“No-no, you let me do the work.” Iris said. “If I want your help, I’ll ask for it.” Black nodded, replying with only a moan when Iris went back down once again, her head moving much faster now. She could feel Black violently throb in her mouth, increasing whenever her tongue moved around him. Iris slowly closed her eyes, bracing herself to move as fast as she could on Black’s cock.

“Oh, yeah … t-that’s it! I’m gonna cum …!” Black moaned, once again taking a handful of Iris’s purple hair. “Come on, faster! Faster!” Black watched Iris move, her lips closed tightly around him as she moved faster with each passing moment. Black felt his cock start to throb in her mouth, the pleasure soon becoming just to much for the trainer to bear. “Oh, fuck yes! I’m cumming!”

Iris’s eyes shot open, widening as she felt her mouth soon filled with Black’s seed. She didn’t have too much of a warning, having no choice but to swallow it all. She looked up at Black, obviously annoyed as she took one last gulp.

“You could have given me a bit more time, Black!” Iris said, crossing her arms. “I don’t really like the taste of cum that much.” Despite her complaint, Iris licked her lips. She seemed to make sure that not even a drop of cum was left around her mouth.

“If it’s such a p-problem—oh, yeah … I-If it’s that b-bad, why are you licking me clean?” Black asked, trying to hold back another moan.

“Because I finish what I start.” Iris replied. She swallowed what she could, licking her lips once more. “You actually taste quite a bit better than Cilan or his brothers, I’ll give you that much.” Black wasn’t sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

“Thanks, I think.” Black said. “I suppose that’s a good thing.”

“You bet it is.” Iris said. “Chili is way too forceful, and Cress has some kind of obsession with anal. Don’t expect that, by the way.” Iris stood, untying the pink bow around her waist. When it hit the floor, she began to lift her top. As Black suspected, Iris was lacking in her chest, but her breasts were somewhat perky. She wasn’t “flat as a board” as he had heard Shauntal joke about before. Iris watched Black, returning his stare with a grin. “Do you like my body?”

“Yeah, you’re pretty nice.” Black nodded. “Although Skyla’s boobs are way big—Ow!” Black held his nose in pain, having just taken one of Iris’s shoes to the face. “What was that for!?”

“Because you have absolutely no idea how to talk to girls.” Iris replied. Iris’s pants were on top of the pile of her clothing. Black raised an eyebrow, smirking at her.

“No panties, eh?” Black asked, dodging the second shoe tossed at him.

“Why would I bother? These things are skin tight.” Iris said. “I saw you staring during our battle, anyway.” Black blushed at the comment, looking away from her.

“Shut up.” Black said. “Just get to the bed so I can get this over with.”

“Aww, is widdle Black afraid to have sex?” Iris teased, falling to the bed and landing on her back. She smirked when Black approached, sitting next to her. “And here I thought you taught Bianca a few things.” Iris laid her head on a pillow, wrapping her legs around Black’s waist as he moved closer to her. “Let’s see if you’re any competition for Burgh.”

With Burgh, too? Black wondered what kind of girl Iris really was.

With his pants and boxers to his ankles, Black took a deep mental breath before slowly shoving his erection inside of Iris, feeling a bit of relief when he heard a loud moan of pleasure in response. He started thrusting, going slowly at first. If his time with Skyla was any indication, going too fast to start out would end it way too soon. With each thrust, Iris’s small breasts moved and another moan came from her. Her legs wrapped tight around him, seeming to try and pull him forward whenever he sped up.

“You’re not as great as Burgh, but already better than Chili.” Iris said. “He would’ve already been done by now.” Black snickered at this, imagining Chili getting pissed off when a girl would’ve left him for Cilan or Cress. “Come on, speed up. Don’t be worried.”

When Iris unwrapped her legs around him, Black grabbed them and held them up, giving him full room to quickly thrust into Iris, watching her grip the sheet under her as her eyes closed. Iris couldn’t speak, only moan in pleasure as Black’s thrusts turned rough, the boy slamming into Iris with enough force to cause the bed’s headboard to hit the wall with every move. The feeling of her warm, tight pussy closing around him was incredible.

“Come on, more! I know you can beat Burgh if you try!” Iris said. “Enough being careful! Fuck me already!”

“You asked for it.” Black said, now with a determined look in his eyes. Keeping his hold on Iris’s legs, Black thrust inside of her as fast as he could manage, watching with amusement as Iris’s body moved forward. He let go of her legs, feeling them instantly wrap around him and try to pull him closer. Iris’s hips were bucking as Black slammed his throbbing, rock hard erection inside of her. Her moans had turned to yells by now.

“That’s it! Right there! Burgh is nothing compared to you!” Iris yelled. Her grip on the sheet had pulled it off of the mattress. Her body bucked forward with every thrust. “Fuck me, Black! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

“I’m gonna cum, Iris!” Black moaned. His hands rested on the bed, at Iris’s sides for balance as his thrusts continued. “Where do you want it?”

“Fill me! I want all of your cum inside of me!” Iris moaned. “Come on! Do it!” Black’s violent thrusts turned her yells to screams of pleasure, echoing throughout the room. “Cum in me, Black! CUM IN ME! I’m gonna cum so hard!”

“Take it! I’m gonna fill you up!” Black took one last, hard thrust into Iris, groaning in pleasure when shots of his got, thick seed emptied into her. Iris yelled in pleasure, her pussy squeezing Black’s cock to milk out every drop she could get. Black tried to pull away, but Iris’s grip on his waist wouldn’t allow it.

“Please, don’t pull out yet.” Iris said, looking at him with begging eyes. “I don’t want it to stop.” Black smiled.

“Okay, fine.” He replied. “I’ll just stay with you, then.”

After a few minutes of Iris giving Black the most loving embrace he’d ever experienced, the two froze as they heard the villa’s doorknob start to turn. Both of them slowly turned, watching the door open in horror.

“Did I give you two enough time?”

Cynthia smiled at the two, leaning in the doorway.

“I could hear you all the way from the beach. You must have given it to her pretty hard, Black.” Cynthia reached for her top, unbuttoning it. Her large breasts bounced, her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her top. “You surely have some more for me, don’t you?”

Iris and Black looked at each other. Iris smiled, nodding at him.

“I’m game for it.” Iris said. “Are you, Black?” Black nodded.

“I think I’m up to it.”

Black looked back, seeing Cynthia’s top was already on the floor. The blonde woman’s breasts bounced with every step she took.

“You took on just a regular gym leader, Black. I hope you’re ready to face the champion.”


End file.
